Conventionally, when an electronic component is detachably mounted on a substrate for, for example, maintenance, a method of providing the electronic component on the substrate through a connector is known.
In this case, the connector generally mounts an electronic component on a substrate by detachably and electrically connecting the electronic component and locating and jointing lead parts, which extend in the horizontal direction from lower parts, on contact terminals on the substrate (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-056626